1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for computing a sliding (or moving window) discrete Fourier transform or in other words a discrete Fourier transform applied to a signal in a window which moves or slides in time.
The invention is also concerned with the application of this computing device to a radar system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that a large number of applications call for computation of the Fourier transform including the filtering operations performed on the received signal in a radar system. Furthermore, current technical and technological developments increasingly indicate the need to seek digital processing solutions. One of the difficulties encountered in this search lies in the computing power which is necessary. This problem is particularly critical in applications such as radar systems in which computations have to be made in real time.